


I feel so lucky

by proko_moreau



Series: Donjunchan's adventures~ [1]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Clubbing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, No Smut, Polyamory, Sleeping Together, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proko_moreau/pseuds/proko_moreau
Summary: “Tomorrow we have a day off, don't we? So just tell us what you want and you will get it” Donghun’s words were sincere, Junhee felt him talking by vibrations in his chest before hearing him. Yuchan just hummed in consent; he was now busying himself with covering leader's shoulder blades with butterfly kisses.“I want to go to the club”





	I feel so lucky

“You worked so hard baby, tomorrow we are doing whatever you want” Donghun muttered into Junhee’s hair. Yuchan nodded against the leaders back. All three of them currently lying comfortably on the bed, covered with blankets and about to fall asleep, tired from the long day; the most tiring and nerve-wracking show they did still fresh in their memory.

They all were so excited to go there, Yuchan was finally joining them and they were performing ‘take me higher’ together for the first time. What they didn't expect was for the show to turn into a big mess the problems with pretty much everything. From stage to lighting, from security to outfits. Junhee was everywhere, solving every single problem, talking with every possible manager; he couldn't let their first in the long time performance as ot5 fail. He did indeed worked very hard and even although during the day he didn't show how mentally and physically exhausted he was, home was the place everything kicked in.

After a short session of crying while being comforted by both his boyfriends they coaxed him to bed and were now hugging him tightly from both sides, lightly caressing his body in a calming manner and talking him down in whispered words.

“Whatever I want? What do you mean?” Junhee’s words were hushed and slurred but still clear enough to be heard.

“Tomorrow we have a day off, don't we? So just tell us what you want and you will get it” Donghun’s words were sincere, Junhee felt him talking by vibrations in his chest before he heard him. Yuchan just hummed in consent; he was now busying himself with covering leaders shoulder blades with butterfly kisses.

Junhee fell quiet for couple of seconds, he had an idea, he didn't know if he really wanted it but it was something that was in his head for so long and didn't seem to fade away

“I want to go to the club” the boy in the middle stated with slight determination

Donghun kissed him gently on the lips and Yuchan leaned in to do the same “club it is” he whispered while already moving away to his previous spot behind Junhee. 

After a couple more quiet minutes only disrupted by sound of light pecks on expanse of leader’s back and Donghun’s chest they fell asleep, comfortably wrapped around each other, squeezed on tiny bed but content and satisfied.

____

And that was how Junhee found himself the next day wearing his semi transparent shiny t-shirt which he didn't have a chance to wear in years while checking himself in the mirror and making his makeup a little more intense. When he was done he turned around only to spot his boyfriends standing on the other side of the room, Donghun buttoning up Yuchan’s shirt and the younger giggling gently when cold fingers made contact with his skin.

He made his way towards them and mere seconds later he was reaching around Donghun to grab Yuchan’s ass and pull him forward so the oldest was now squeezed between his boyfriends. Junhee caught maknae’s lips over Donghun’s shoulder and they kissed passionately, later on both of them moving to the older’s neck to suck on it. Donghun sighted; at that moment he really wouldn't mind staying home. But they had other plans and he wanted to make Junhee happy at all costs.

“Ah, stop it.. we won't ever make it to the party at that pace” he said with quiet chuckle while gently moving his boyfriends’ heads away from his neck.

“Hey, you can drink all you want okay? I will stay sober and take care of everything, you deserve to chill” Donghun said over his shoulder as the leader was pulling away.

His words were followed by “thank you baby” and a kiss placed on his shoulder.

______

Junhee did indeed drink and by midnight he was wasted. He sang and danced to every song accompanied by Donghun or Yuchan or the both of them. When Yuchan took Junhee to order their next drink, Donghun finally had a moment to sit back and rest a little. He drunk so little that night and was so unbearably sober but he promised Junhee he was going to take care of everything and he wasn't backing down now. He really admired his boyfriend for being able to do it everyday. Taking care of things, taking responsibility, making all the preparations and solving problems.

Now Junhee was so careless and sloppy, nothing like the organized leader everyone knew him to be. He dropped on Donghun’s lap with full force and his boyfriend hissed a little but quickly recovered and encircled his waist with his arms, squeezing gently. Yuchan sat at Donghun’s right, kissed him on the cheek and laid his head on the oldest’s shoulder. They stayed like this for a while, younger members sipping on their drinks, Junhee talking almost constantly. Donghun felt so relieved seeing him so chilled and happy.

Donghun didn't know what happened but one second he was sitting with lapful of his boyfriend and the second he was on the dancefloor surrounded by mass of strangers. Jun was passionately dancing between his boyfriends, facing Yuchan who had his leg in between the older one’s thighs. Donghun swaying to the rhythm behind Junhee, his front body completely pressed to his boyfriend’s behind.

They bodies crashing together with every move, their hands feeling each other’s chests, thighs, stomachs, arms. Their lips casually pecking their boyfriend’s necks and faces. Junhee slightly grinding on Yuchan's leg and pushing his ass back against Donghun.

After a few songs Junhee started to get more unstable so Donghun tried to stabilize him by holding his waist tightly. Middle boy leaned more on Yuchan and started mouthing at his neck, Donghun leaning in to kiss maknae square on the lips after which they smiled at each other sweetly. 

“Channie baby, touch me more…” Jun was whispering, his breath brushing the youngest’s ear while Junhee moved maknae’s hand under his own shirt. Yuchan carefully feeling his sculptured stomach.

“You can do what you like with my body… I'll do what you want cause you're sexy..” were the next words whispered into Yuchan's ear. The youngest whined, tightened his hold on Junhee’s shoulder where one of his hands was resting for quite some time and looked at Donghun with a pout

“Hyung, Junhee hyung is talking dirty to me” he stated with overly cute and whiny voice. Donghun giggled a little, Yuchan had a tendency of getting really adorable while tipsy.

He groaned when he realised that this meant that Jun got a bit too excited and Donghun panicked even more when he realised said boy was still whispering into Yuchan’s neck with maknae’s eyes getting darker and darker.

The oldest stepped back and pulled Junhee against him, detaching the boy from Yuchan

“Babe I think it's about time we get going” he said into his boyfriend ear

“Noo” Junhee whined, this time grinding forcefully back against his older boy.

Donghun groaned and manhandled still dancing leader so now they were connected by the hip, one hand squeezing Junhee waist supporting him and the other stretched out for Yuchan to take. Yuchan was still dancing in his own world, alcohol making him dizzy so Donghun needed to nudge him but when the youngest saw his boyfriends he immediately took the oldest’s hand and let himself be leaded outside without complaints, unlike Jun.

_____

Cool air in which they needed to wait for their taxi made Junhee chill down and become less active and more cuddly and clingy. While in taxi he was sitting in the middle, constanstantly hugging Donghun and Yuchan by turns.

When they finally made their way home they didn't bother to shower, just took off their clothes so only thing that was left was their boxers. Yuchan helping Junhee undress.

Finally they were all settled on the bed again. Junhee on his back with his boyfriends hugging him from both sides. Yuchan had his arm around leaders middle whine Donghun's hand was lightly stroking Jungees chest and neck.

After a few moments of complete silence, Junhee leaned in to kiss first Yuchan and next Donghun on the lips. Yuchan just smiled and cuddled further into leader. Donghun, a bit surprised by the kiss asked

"Junhee, baby, how are you feeling?"

Jun giggled quietly making Donghun feel warmth spreading in his chest, he loved seeing his boyfriends happy more than anything in the world. But Junhee’s next words were those which made him feel fulfilled and so hopelessly in love

"Ah, I feel so lucky.."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's so random, I just wanted to write something because I got so much inspiration from "I feel so lucky" (I really love this song as well as this parring). Hope you enjoyed it, please leave a kudo if you did~


End file.
